


Rant Sheep

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji is woken by a mid-night temper tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rant Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [hi_no_senshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/gifts).



Eiji woke when the window banged open, ricocheting off the wall and shuddering to an eventual halt. He was halfway up and out of bed by the time his eyes had actually opened all the way, but when they did, he was greeted with the sight of Ankh framed by beams of moonlight.

“Did something happen?” Eiji asked blearily, his heart still racing as his brain struggled to catch up. “What's wrong?”

Ankh growled and stormed away from the window. “Nothing.” He put a hand up on his bunk, as if to climb up, but paused. “Go back to sleep.”

Somehow that command wasn't enough to put Eiji's worries at ease. “Bullshit,” he countered, his words finally catching up to speed. “Something's wrong. Tell me.”

Again Ankh growled, but kept his feet planted on the floor. “No.”

Sighing, Eiji sat up, just enough to wrap his arm around Ankh's waist and tug him forcefully back and into the bed. “Tell me,” he said, keeping just enough pleasantness in his voice to make it clear it wasn't really an ultimatum. “Or no _aisu_ for a week.”

Ankh had been struggling in his grip, only to go stiff when he heard the threat. “You wouldn't.”

“I would.” Eiji wouldn't, of course, but he had a strong desire to go back to sleep. Ankh pacing and grumbling around the room would definitely throw a wrench in that plan.

Ankh struggled again, just for a moment, before going limp and casting his eyes towards the window. He turned away from Eiji as much as he could manage and mumbled something that sounded like “rant sheep” under his breath.

“What was that?” Eiji asked immediately, tightening his arm around Ankh's midsection. He could feel the Greeed's ribs under his wrist, and made sure to squeeze enough to make the position uncomfortable.

But a minute passed without any sort of response, and Eiji eventually loosened his grip. “Ankh...?” he asked quietly, suddenly legitimately concerned about the silence. He focused on Ankh's back, the steady rise and fall of his shoulders, and realized that somehow, the bird had fallen asleep.

“Oh,” he murmured softly, as the previous mumbling finally formed into words in his head. “You couldn't sleep.” Ankh continued to not reply, and didn't even stir as Eiji curled against him from behind. Eiji had only a moment to think of how warm he felt before he joined Ankh in restful bliss.

~

In the morning, Ankh woke and found himself in Eiji's arms, a small puddle of drool soaked into the pillow under his head. His instincts screamed to free himself and leave, but then Eiji hummed quietly in his sleep, his breath tickling at his ear. Another moment passed, and Ankh decided that maybe he could stay in bed for just a little while longer after all.

 


End file.
